


不是吵架

by icejeen



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icejeen/pseuds/icejeen
Summary: 岚泉岚对话流
Relationships: Narukami Arashi/Sena Izumi
Kudos: 1





	不是吵架

我向来知道你会在不适宜的场合里想很多，通常是误解和放肆的狂想——你明知道你想的是错的。濑名泉凝眸望着他，像猎人的枪口牢牢锁定自己的猎物一样一瞬不瞬。

我不知道。鸣上岚似乎是害怕天花板上未关的吊灯，在床上翻了个身，试图用被子阻挡刺人话语进入他的身体。

鸣くん，把手拿下来，快点。拿下来，别让我再重复一次。濑名把手机远远地扔到地毯上，一只手钻进去挠他的胳肢窝，原本严丝合缝的被窝上下颤动，露出鸣上散乱的头发和神情模糊的半张脸。……不要。

哈？你是五岁的幼稚园小朋友在耍无赖吗？濑名压到他身上作势要掀开被子。像个同龄人一样正视我的问题啊。……呃，小一岁的同辈。

不对吧！这是女孩子在撒娇！躲起来的意思就是等着男朋友哄她呢……！鸣上紧紧揪住被角不让濑名得逞。

啧……就算你这么说，我也不会承认你是女孩子的，死心吧，岚。濑名骑跨在鸣上大概是大腿的位置上，居高临下地发射出外星人入侵地球圈占土地势在必行的眼神。

呜。犯规！不应该这样说啦！鸣上发力想要反过来把身上的恋人扑倒——他做到了。呼呼，泉ちゃん还是学不乖，知道力气比不过我还想这样玩，就那么想被人家推倒吗~

……下去。

不要不要~除非你解释清楚今天晚上咖啡厅里的女孩子是谁。真好呢，看起来她既有占有欲强的男朋友为他争风吃醋……又有泉ちゃん这么体·贴·温·柔的约·会·对·象。羡慕不来呢。鸣上把恋人的双手剪到一旁，头埋进他头发和肩膀之间，不痛不痒地轻哼一声。

所以说你又误会了。濑名盯着吊灯旁边的一小块污渍，吐出几个再次惹怒鸣上的字眼。

什么是又？什么是误会？你才是总不肯好好说话，不肯把话说开说明白。为什么总是要等到我生气才一副不紧不慢的样子把所有的错都推到我头上，然后理直气壮地指责我一点也不通情达理又无理取闹？手上的功夫不放松，但他下垂的眼角和平淡的面庞却无一不流露出疲惫的示弱。

……

濑名的嘴角动了动。

什么？给我说出声。鸣上蹙眉低声喊道。

虽然是有“照顾后辈，让她有底气去甩了那个脚踩两条船还不肯放手的死人渣”这个正当理由在，但也有我想再看鸣くん生气的自私想法在。我不会说对不起，因为我就是故意的。

啊？借机——故意找碴？鸣上犹疑着咬下嘴唇发问道。

嗯。

变态。

你不是早就知道了吗。

知道是知道，不过变态也有很多方面的嘛。鸣上亲亲热热地把濑名的手松开，递到自己嘴边蹭了蹭手腕又舔上一口。有我喜欢的，也有我不喜欢的。下次要玩也提前透露一点给人家嘛。

很烦诶。就是心血来潮而已，不要让它变成普通的日常啊，好恶心。

哎——是你提出来的啊？！

只是想让你知道……

嗯？

我很喜欢你……啦。

人家一直知道喔。


End file.
